I Don't Wanna Lose You
by AlineGiovanella
Summary: Grissom e Sara tem uma conversa de coração para coração, para tentar resolver a situação de seu casamento.


_ Então é isso? Você vai simplesmente empacotar as suas coisas e ir embora? Trabalhar de novo? _ Sara perguntava com a voz exasperada.

_ Vou sim, Sara. Vou trabalhar. Algum problema com isso? _ o homem em sua frente parou de empacotar suas coisas por um minuto e olhou para a esposa.

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, agora, cansados. Sara continuava linda, mesmo depois de muito anos trabalhando duro no laborátorio forense de Las Vegas e em São Francisco, há muitos anos atrás.

Eles estavam casados há mais ou menos quatro anos, mas seu relacionamento vem existindo há quase vinte anos. Grissom ainda lembra do perfume dela e do cheiro de seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo no dia em que se conheceram pela primeira vez. Ela não era a primeira aluna que tinha mostrado interesse por ele. Mas desde o primeiro momento que conversaram, ele sabia que ela estava disposta a aprender. E ele, muito mais disposto a ensina-la uma coisa ou duas.

_ Grissom, nós não temos um casamento! Você não vê isso? Eu passo mais tempo com o Hodges do que com você! _ ela tentava explicar sem levantar a voz, mas parecia impossível, com todas as emoções passando por seu corpo. _ Sempre fora trabalhando, sempre pelo mundo. Nós conversamos pelo computador, nós quase nunca saímos pra jantar ou pra passear por ai. Só saímos quando é do seu interesse! E sexo? Nem vamos entrar nesse assunto! _ a fúria que estava presa dentro dela ia saindo para fora em forma de palavras.

_ E o que você pretende fazer, hein? Você não sabe o quanto eu amo trabalhar, Sara. Quantos anos eu passei sozinho e o trabalho era minha única compahia? Passei bons anos da minha vida no laborátorio, eu peço por favor, me deixe ver o mundo agora. Enquanto tenho chance de ve-lo.

_ Grissom, eu também tinha só o meu trabalho como amigo. E somente ele. E eu continuo trabalhando porque você não está aqui. E quando eu pergunto se posso te acompanhar em alguma escavação você sempre fala que é perigoso. Ou que vai ser desconfortável. Gilbert, eu não sou feita de porcelana! _ as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

_ Eu já não aguento brigar pela mesma coisa toda as vezes, Sara. _ ele sentou na cama, passando o rosto pelas mãos. _ Eu já não consigo fazer isso...

Ela olhou para ele, seu rosto em um perfeita máscara de dor.

_ Eu acho que nós deveríamos... _ ela não conseguiu falar as próximas palavras. Era demais para ela.

_ Se for o que quer, não vou te prender a mim, Sara. _ ele se aproximou dela, a puxando por um abraço. _ Eu não quero te perder...

_ Então faça um decisão, Grissom. _ ela falou olhando para ele _ Ou vai me perder algum dia.

E ele sabia que a change era grande. Sara Sidle era teimosa e ia atrás do que achava certo.

Mas uma coisa que ele nunca contou a ninguém é que a ideia de ser aposentado o fazia parecer velho. E ele não suportava a ideia de Sara ser casada com um velho como ele. Ela merecia mais. Merecia um homem jovem e com energia como ela. Alguém que a faria feliz de verdade.

Só que ele simplesmente não conseguia deixar Sara ir. Ele era egoísta demais para deixar a mulher de sua vida escapar entre seus dedos.

_ Gil... fique por favor. _ sua voz era sufocada pois estava com o rosto encostado em seu peito.

Gilbert Grissom não era um homem que fazia decisões sem pensar. Ele sempre pensava em todas as possibilidades, via os prós e contras. A decisão de sair do trabalho e ficar em casa com a sua mulher parecia boa. Mas a sensação de libertade em estar ao meio que amava era tentadora.

_ Eu te amo, Gil... Por favor, meu amor. Fique...

Mas o amor da sua esposa, era mais forte e mais tentatora que qualquer outra coisa. E quando ele focou nisso, ele viu que talvez, só talvez, aquela mudança valia a pena. Faria Sara feliz e nada o deixava mais satisfeito que isso.

Grissom beijou o topo da cabeça de Sara e saiu de seu abraço. Foi até a escrivaninha e pegou o telefone, discou alguns números e esperou em silêncio.

Depois de alguns segundos, Grissom disse:

_ Hm, olá. Avise ao doutor Hale que eu me demito. _ mais alguns segundos de silêncio _ O motivo? _ ele se virou e olhou para a Sara. _ O motivo é que tenho algumas prioridades. _ ambos sorriram um para o outro. _ Tenha uma boa tarde.

Sara foi até o seu encontro e beijou docemente seu marido.

_ Já fiz tomei minha decisão, Sara. E como sempre, eu escolho você.


End file.
